


[podfic] my smile can distract you

by growlery



Category: Community
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: halfamoon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At twelve Annie had been thinking ballet school and pointe shoes. The look on their faces tell her that for the first time, she has found the wrong answer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] my smile can distract you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my smile can distract you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9707) by aragons. 



> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html).

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?4qt3b84dhbc74e7)  
mp3 / 6:42 / 6.2MB  
  
[download the anthology at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awesome-ladies-podfic-anthology-ii-anthology-audiobook)  
m4b / 7:31:12 / 307.0 MB  



End file.
